


【仙流】浮生 片段十八

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine





	【仙流】浮生 片段十八

片段十八

仙道最近总会有“已经到了尽头”的感觉。

他的放肆，他的得意，他的“完美”，他的洒脱，都到了尽头。

他漂泊的心，也来到了尽头。

他的整个世界，似乎都到了尽头。

没头没脑的跟着感觉走的日子渐渐的消失不见了，走着走着，眼前的路不知不觉就变得清晰了。

有些事并不是他不去想，就不会发生的，命运之轮一刻不停的转，不管多么拖延，也早晚会转到那一刻，就在那一刻，迷茫的未来会变得清晰，就算不愿相信不愿看见也没用，因为现实就摆在眼前。

他的那些自以为聪明的小伎俩最终也一定会被戳穿。

“你不是心里还惦记着那个有夫之妇呢吧？！”仙道彭终于还是有些不安了，他弟弟是个明白人不假 但有时明白人犯起糊涂来还更执拗。

“你别说得好像我不结婚就世界末日了一样行么？”仙道彰的耐心也快磨没了，他已经动了快刀斩乱麻的心思，把他逼急了最后也只好实话实说，人类不会因为他是同性恋就绝种了的。

“你结不结婚我管不着。”彭知道彰的脾气 什么事儿你不让他自己想明白了他是绝不肯听话的。他也不赞同妈妈的做法，但很明显，他弟弟本身也没起什么好作用。

一开始说相亲也不过是亲戚们面子上的事儿，搪塞过去也就罢了，后来仙道一个劲儿的挑挑拣拣 他妈妈就把这当成正经事来做了，而且他越挑 他妈妈就越来劲儿。

“我劝你别太跟妈妈作对了，能看得过眼的就交往试试，哪有那么多一见钟情？一口回绝太伤人了。”他们都不是小孩子了，都过了跟着感觉走的年纪。

“还有就是你最好断了你的那些妄想，就算你不结婚也别生出什么丑事来，到时候逼得爸爸出面你吃不了兜着走！”

他的哥哥，真是越来越有他们父亲的做派了，但仙道无话可说，因为彭说的都对，他比自己看事情要清楚和透彻。

家门的荣耀，这话说得太扎心，让仙道刚刚的那些“大义凛然”一时消退得无影无踪。尊严这种事和家族门楣，跟荣华富贵都没关系，再穷困潦倒也不会情愿撕破脸皮让人指指点点。他此时也清清楚楚的感觉到，他总是标榜新意，特立独行，实际上也不过是个大俗人而已，他再折腾也跳不出世俗的圈子。爸爸至今对他的婚事不闻不问，无非是觉得那都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，有女人操持也就行了，可一旦他做了对家族无益的事，那便是一脚踩进了雷区。

“你放心！”除了这三个字，他已说不出什么了。

仙道觉得，他很可能有一天会被炸得尸骨无存。

他现在真真切切的感觉到了孤单，不是肉体，而是精神。

他身边一个人都没有，就算他有心粉身碎骨都寻不到理由和支持。

他第一次在夜店里无心饮酒，只是透过威士忌看着变形了的人群——群魔乱舞。

“行了！你的世界里已经没有童话了！别幼稚了！”莲夺过了仙道手里的酒杯，“你什么时候又开始喝威士忌了？！”

仙道也不搭腔，他懒得说话，也没必要告诉莲喝威士忌是因为流川更喜欢。

想到流川枫，他就忍不住有点幸灾乐祸，只要有他在，自己就不是“世界第一惨”，那家伙更惨，孩子固然可爱，妻子才最难缠。他忽然想起早纪清秀可爱的脸蛋，她在偷偷的告诉他“她也喜欢果汁叔叔”的时候，大概想不到这个“果汁叔叔”是个想和她妈妈抢夺他爸爸的人，她也更不会知道，就在那个晚上她熟睡之后，他们背着她做的那些勾当……

仙道立刻生出满身的鸡皮疙瘩来。不是怕，而是兴奋。他想起那个晚上，他们一直到凌晨四点，如果再晚一点出来，恐怕他们两个就得准备好早餐共同迎接那个房子的女主人回家了……他忍不住笑出声来，在旁边的莲看来他就像是个傻子。他甚至想，如果那天流川洋子在他们疯狂纠缠的时候破门而入那该多好，当一切都被残酷的推到明面儿上，流川会做什么抉择？

他脸上的笑忽然消失了，眼睛不知道盯着什么。

流川会怎么做？

如果他决心和那女人一刀两断，他仙道彰就可以毫无顾忌的一脚踩进雷区去——只要他站在他的身边，尸骨无存他都不怕，

………………

然而一切都是他的臆想，他的身边还是一个人都没有，流川枫仿佛只是他的一个与未来有关的幻影，以后，他会不会也过着他那样的日子？虚伪，压抑，诚惶诚恐？

他的身体一下子气力全无。

莲就这样看着仙道不停变换的表情，他觉得这个男人变了，他以前从不会这样外露，他喜欢让人不停的猜想，更喜欢让人永远都猜不透，可是现在他的心事全都表露在了眉眼之间——自从那个流川枫出现了之后。

“你不是真的恋爱了吧？”莲问。

“真的假的有什么重要？”重要的是不会有结果。

他的话音刚落，忽然被人蒙上了眼，是莲。

“喂你干嘛？”仙道吓了一跳。

“我有魔法你知道么？！”莲笑嘻嘻的说，“你现在就在脑子里默念你想见的人！我就给你变出来！”

“你多大了？还玩这个！”

“你快点哈！我的魔法就一两分钟，过了就不灵了！”莲瞟了一眼正走过来的人，“想好没？”那个人已经走到了他们面前，莫名其妙的看着他们。

“哦！”

“睁眼！！！”莲把手撒开，仙道眼前先是模糊一片，等清晰起来的时候他就愣住了，他忍不住满脸笑意，“那个女巫婆还真挺有点本事！”

流川没有计划，他是临时起意出来的。他在仙道家扑了空，又到这来碰碰运气，他没打算打电话找他，如果今天哪里都找不到他，他就回家。

“你今天是想把礼拜三补回来么？”他们找了个包间坐下。仙道明显是调侃，他知道他不是为了这个来的。

“想得美！”流川今天也没什么心思喝酒，他可能也就是想散散心。

流川就近在眼前，这让刚刚仙道的妄想更清晰得可怕。

“如果……”

他们同时开口，他们都觉得不可思议，愣了好些时候。他们知道对方都有话要说，原本还有些平静的心情瞬间起了涟漪。

“你先！”流川说。

“我是想说……如果……我出柜了会怎样？”这并不是仙道想说的话，这句话是他在刚刚的一刹那才得到的灵感，他想看看流川会是什么反应，他想听他的回答。

流川看着他，盯了好半天，他的情绪明显因为仙道的话有了起伏，连呼吸的节奏都不太对了。

“你想说什么？”仙道忽然感觉冷嗖嗖的，他总觉得他们想要说的恐怕是一回事。

“如果……我离婚了会怎样？”流川仍盯着仙道，眼睛一眨都没眨，这句话说出来让他浑身的毛孔都噙满了汗水。

他们都呆愣愣的，身体已经僵硬得动弹不得。

他们都已经抬起了脚，这即将往前迈出的一步，是让他们更近了，还是更远了？？

=====================================================================  
其实原本我还想墨迹一阵子，可是不管怎么墨迹最后都是这样的走向，那我的墨迹还有什么意义？所以，不墨迹了！  
=====================================================================

流川不回家，是因为今天早纪不回家，她留在了奶奶家。他妈妈这么做的意图很明显，就是想让孩子不打扰他们。其实孩子什么都不妨碍，但长辈依旧固执。

他不可能次次幸运，洋子也不能天天困倦。

洋子早早回了房间，流川则在沙发上坐了好一会儿才去了浴室。他决定装傻，他们这一个多月里都相安无事，不管洋子和自己是不是都心里有鬼，这样的平衡就算脆弱他也不想轻易打破。

大概是心理作用吧，想着洋子也未必忠诚，让流川在面对这间卧室时没了那么多复杂的情绪，他至少能很坦然的钻进被子里去。

也许能好好睡一觉了吧，他想。

女人并没动静，于是流川关了灯。然而房间刚刚暗下去，流川还没来得及闭眼，一个赤luo的身体就纠缠了过来，流川狠狠地打了个哆嗦，他想伸手去开灯，可是已经被那个身子缠住了，除非他动作粗鲁点，否则挣脱不开。他感觉到女人的头发散在他皮肤上，手伸进了他的内裤……

“洋子！！”流川吃了一惊，他使劲捉住她的肩膀推开她，他坐起来，开了灯。

“你干什么？”他看到洋子的头发散乱着，咬着嘴唇，眼睛里一片湿润，洋子什么都没说，她又一次扑过来抱住他，吻住了他的嘴唇……

“发什么疯！”流川又一次推开她，这女人越来越不对劲了，她原来虽然蛮横，但也还算有女性的矜持，从没像现在这么放肆过。

“我到底有什么不对？我和我丈夫亲热有错么？”洋子的眉毛竖起来，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

“…………”流川眯着眼，他实在不明白这种没头没脑的反应从何说起，更不知道这女人此刻在想什么，他甚至都不知道该回应些什么。

“你说，你是不是在外面有别人？”

“你有完没完！”流川的眉皱得更深了，又是这句话，这句话已经被问了无数次了，无数次了。但他现在听到这话的时候，情绪透着愤怒，他知道这是心虚所致，因为心虚，所以更想发火。

“你以为我不知道么？”洋子的眼泪流下来，“你每天都出去睡你以为我不知道么？你以为我睡着了我就不知道么？我到底做了什么让你连睡在这里都做不到！！！”洋子仿佛真的疯了，他抓着抱枕狠狠地砸过去，砸在流川身上和头上。

如果是以往，流川或许还会解释一两句，然而现在，他什么都不想解释，因为他一旦开口，实话就会脱口而出，他不想骗她了，诚如她说的，她没做错什么，如果非要追究错误，那就错在她当初执念的想嫁给他，而自己，明知道没有爱，却没有坚决的拒绝。

“你冷静下来我们再谈！”流川背对着洋子，他们是该谈谈了，他们不应该再这么过下去了，为什么这么难过却不肯放过对方呢？这样纠缠着只会越来越痛苦。

“我不会离婚的！！”洋子脸上的神色竟有些狰狞，他仿佛猜透了流川的心思，“我才不会把你给别人！就算我得不到！也不会让别人得意的！！！”她的声音变得尖利，让流川的脑袋都跟着嗡嗡作响，他只能逃离这个地方，即便到了客厅，他都还能听到女人歇斯底里的声音。他想今天早纪没有回家是对的，他们这样子一定会吓到她。这次他真的是逃走的，连衣服都来不及换，他知道自己该逃到哪里去，他似乎也只有那一个地方可去了。

他的样子吓了仙道一跳，凌乱，狼狈，矛盾，痛苦，什么都不用问，看一看都似乎能想象得到刚刚发生了什么。

“快进来！”已经入秋了，只穿着家居服让流川的身体被冻得冰凉，“喝点热水吧！”仙道搓了搓流川的肩膀，想去倒水，却被流川从身后抱住了。

“做个够吧！”他颤抖着说。

“你说什么？”仙道回过身来，看着脸色有些苍白的流川枫。

“不用担心时间了，什么都不用担心。”他咬着牙，整个人看上去都像是要晕过去了。

“你……”仙道笑起来，“别说得我好像个色情狂一样啊！”他此时制造的所谓轻松气氛实则尴尬得要死。

流川看着仙道的脸，挣脱开他的手臂，他抬起左手，明晃晃的戒指在他的无名指闪烁着，仙道看着他的右手一点点的将那枚戒指拽出来，他的心脏忽然跳得难以承受的快，他看着那个指环晃过了他的手指节，又掠过指尖，渐渐变得只剩下了一个空洞的圈，流川连看都没看那枚戒指，他只是松开手，让那金属砸在了地上，发出了几声挣扎般的咯啦的响声，就再也没了动静。

………………………………

谁都没有再去关注那枚掉了的指环，仙道整个人，从心到身体到每一根毛发无一处不在兴奋，他忽然一把将流川扛起来扔在床上，欺身上去将他整个人都笼罩在自己的身下。

“所以你现在是我的了对么？”他的手指抚摸着他的脸颊。

“白痴！”流川忽然笑了，仙道从没见过他那样的笑，笑得都咧开了嘴……

“终于是我一个人的了！”仙道伏在他身上，脸颊埋在他的颈窝，让他感受到炽热的呼吸。

流川此时觉得从没有过的轻松和快乐，即便他们什么都不做，只是这样拥抱着，都觉得仿佛漂浮在了云端一般……


End file.
